


Worth It pt. 3

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, here's part three. Will our lovely ladies be able to handle having their relationship pushed to the breaking point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 3

“Alex,” The girl groaned and turned away from the voice at her bedroom door. Her mother quirked an eyebrow and stepped into the room to nudge her daughter’s sleeping form, “Alexandra.”

“Mmm, mom, it’s three in the morning,” Was groaned out as Alex rolled to face her and rubbed at her eyes trying to focus on her.

“I know. I’m sorry, darling. I got a last minute call and I have to fly out to represent the firm. I’ll be gone about a week. Are you good here?”

“Yeah, mom. I’ll be fine. Be safe,” Eliza grinned and ran her hand over her daughter’s hair before leaving her room and Alex closed her eyes and fell back into sleep for a few hours at least. Until Kara jumped on her demanding that they do something now because she was bored.

oooOOooOOooo

“So what are you all smiley about?” Was asked by the bubbly blonde as they made their way through the mall.

“You want some frozen yogurt?” Was asked instead of answering as Alex darted off towards the food court. Kara smirked and followed her best friend as she sped away from her. Alex was in line at the yogurt vendor before Kara caught her.

They ordered and took a seat before Kara asked again, “Come on, Alex. You tell me everything.”

“I just don’t know if I can tell you this one, K. At least not right now,” Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, then tell me what you can tell me,” Was said as she took a bite of her dessert.

“Umm,” Alex hesitated, “Fine. I may or may not be in a relationship.”

“What? How? I would have noticed,” Kara said in disbelief and Alex snorted at her best friend, “No way.”

“Way, dude. Way.”

“I need more than that. How long?”

“A little over a month?”

“So, since we got home?” Alex swallowed nervously but nodded, “How the hell have I not noticed?” Alex shrugged what she hoped was a nonchalant shrug and Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “It’s one of the guys from your camp isn’t it?”

“Umm, well… For starters… It’s not a guy,” Was mumbled out and Alex looked up after a moment when Kara didn’t respond to see her smirking at her, “What?”

“I knew it!”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra: My sister wants to know whose house I’m crawling back from when I’m doing what she’s calling my walk of shame.

Alex laughed when she got the text that night and rolled her eyes as she texted the woman back.

Alex: So tell her you’re running an illegal drug ring for the teenagers around here at night.

Astra: You are awful. She’d probably believe me.

Alex: Oh she definitely would. And are you going to be doing your “walk of shame” again in the morning or do I have to watch Ally McBeal alone?

Astra: I’m coming as soon as Krypto gets off of my lap and I get the feeling back in my legs.

They’d made it their thing for Astra to come over on the nights that Eliza was out of town and they would watch whatever they could find on Netflix until they fell asleep. Then Astra would get up in the morning and make her way home, usually to a quiet house, but occasionally to a disapproving sister.

Alex had just pulled up the Netflix menu when the front door opened and Astra made her way to her side and sat down before pulling Alex into her arms, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Was mumbled as Alex turned her head and caught Astra’s lips with her own. Astra readily accepted her kiss and nipped at Alex’s lower lip as she pulled away, “So what did you do today, floozy?” Was asked playfully and Astra laughed as Alex pressed play on the remote and tossed it on the table in front of them.

“Watch it, Lex,” Was said with a playful glare, “I went to that gym you like and then I spent three hours helping Alura organize her kitchen,” That last part was said with disdain and Alex laughed, “And how was shopping with Kara?”

“She asked me about you,” Astra almost choked as she looked at the girl and Alex giggled, “Not actually about you. She asked me why I was so smiley and then got me to tell her that I was dating someone. On a side note, I came out to Kara today.”

“Good for you, baby,” Was said as Astra nuzzled her nose softly against her cheek. Alex laughed and turned her head so she could rub her own nose against Astra’s in an eskimo kiss. Astra laughed too and brought her lips to Alex’s, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Ash,” Was murmured against her lips as she reached up and tangled her hands into Astra’s hair, “So much,” Alex nipped at the woman’s top lip and Astra whimpered softly. Alex took advantage and slipped her tongue into the woman’s mouth.

Astra wound her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her gently until the girl was settled straddling her lap. She then broke their kiss so she could trail soft lips and gentle nips along Alex’s jaw line and down her neck. The girl whimpered softly as she went and Astra felt the girl’s hands trailing through her hair.

Alex tugged gently and pulled her back to her mouth before claiming her lips again. Astra kissed her back just as harshly and bit gently on the girl’s lip earning a low moan. Alex dropped her hands down the woman’s back and slowly slid her fingers under the back of the woman’s top. She traced soft circles on the warm skin there as they kissed and pulled away to pull Astra’s top over her head.

As soon as the shirt was off, Alex was leaning back in to capture her lips while she tossed the shirt over her shoulder. Her hands traced Astra’s defined abdomen and she nodded subtly when Astra’s fingers danced at the hem of her own shirt. Her top was discarded a moment later and she moaned as Astra leaned forward and kissed across her chest and collar bones.

She whimpered softly as the woman bit down near the top of her bra and knew that she would have a mark tomorrow. Not that she cared per say, “Just take it off, Ash,” Was panted out and the woman sat back to look at her for a moment. They’d done the heavy making out and they’d gotten this far before, but neither of them had wanted to chance one of the Zorels walking in on them and had just left it at that.

“Are you sure?”

“Astra Inze. If you don’t take me to bed right now, I’m going to call Kara and tell her you need a dress for an event and you want to take her to the shopping district with you,” Astra giggled softly before kissing the girl again.

“My pleasure,” Was whispered against her lips as she gripped Alex’s thighs in her hands and stood with the girl wrapped around her. She made her way upstairs and placed the girl down on the bed before leaning over her and having Alex reach up and pull her back down to kiss her again.

Alex worked her hands under the back of Astra’s sports bra then and they separated long enough to pull it over her head before Astra’s lips were back on the girl’s in a passionate kiss. Alex’s bra was thrown off moments later and she gasped as the woman trailed kisses away from her lips and down her neck. She whimpered when Astra’s lips trailed away from her neck and down her chest.

Astra glanced upwards as she trailed her tongue around an already hard nipple and saw Alex throw her head back as she moaned out. Astra smirked and swapped to the other breast and earned the same response.

“Baby,” Was gasped out and Astra took her cue to climb back up her body and reconnect their lips. She giggled when Alex flipped their positions and grinned down at her before leaning forward and pressing open mouthed kisses down her neck. It was Astra’s turn to gasp and whimper as Alex’s mouth and tongue laved at her breasts.

Alex then trailed her tongue down the woman’s stomach and bit softly at her hip bones and belly button, “You are fucking gorgeous, Ash,” Was said against her skin and Astra sat up again and pulled Alex back into her arms. The girl smiled against her lips as she kissed her and climbed back into her lap.

“No, you are fucking gorgeous, Lex,” Was murmured against the skin of her neck as she kissed and bit there. She ran her hands down Alex’s back and cupped the girl’s ass in her hands before squeezing and earning a loud moan, “Hmm, you liked that.”

“I did,” Was sing-songed back at her and Astra smirked against her. She threw the girl back down on her back and pulled her shorts from her body before bending and bringing her lips to the inside of the girl’s ankle. Alex made soft noises from above her as she ascended the girl’s leg and then swapped to the other and worked her way back down without touching her where she most wanted her, “Come here,” Was whimpered out.

Astra slowly dragged herself back up the girl’s body while she also stopped and pressed tender kisses to her skin as she did so. She connected their lips lazily as Alex reached down and pushed her own shorts from her body. Astra shifted to toss them away before gasping when she felt Alex cup her through her panties, “Eager, darling?”

“Maybe,” Was mumbled back as she bit Astra’s lip. Astra gasped against her again as she moved her hand not so gently against her and bucked her hips against her, “I’m not the only one, apparently,” Was said cheekily and Astra smirked at her as she sat back and looked down at the girl.

“Uh huh, and if I stick my hand into your underwear right now, you’re not going to be soaked?” Was asked jokingly and Alex reached up and pulled her down to whisper in her ear.

“Oh, darling. We are well past soaked. I’m so wet for you,” Astra moaned in response and shimmied down the girl’s body to pull her underwear away from her and throw them to the side as well. Alex let out a long loud moan as Astra ran a finger through her and found her clit gently.

“Ohh, you weren’t kidding, darling,” Was gasped out and Alex shook her head as Astra pressed down slightly on her little bundle of nerves, “You are so turned on, Lex.”

“Please,” Was whimpered out and Astra took pity on her and slipped a finger into the girl. Alex’s hips rocked against her hand and Astra pumped into her slowly before adding a second finger and heard Alex let out a moan that sent shivers through her body.

“God, baby,” Alex whimpered in response and brought her hand down again. She slipped her hand into the front of Astra’s panties and wasted no time before pushing two fingers into her. Astra let out a gasp but ground down against the girl’s hand anyway.

They set a tempo together and Astra knew Alex was close when her walls started to tighten around her fingers. She wasn’t too far off either and whimpered when Alex’s thumb found her clit and circled to the rhythm they had set with their fingers. She mirrored the girl’s action and Alex came moments later with Astra right behind her.

She panted as she came down from her high and removed her fingers from the girl before sucking them into her mouth and earning a low moan from the girl beneath her. Alex looked up at her with wide blown eyes and then copied her movement and pulled her own fingers into her mouth.

Astra squealed softly when Alex flipped them suddenly and tugged the woman’s underwear down her legs, “I’m not quite finished yet.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was outside in her backyard cleaning the pool later that day when she heard someone in her neighbor’s backyard. She peeked over the gate to see Astra and abandoned her task as she glanced around to make sure no one else was there.

Alex wound her arms around the woman and felt her freeze, “Alex?”

‘Oh shit. Oh shit, ohhhh shit. This isn’t good,’ Alex had so many thoughts running through her head as she immediately pulled back and was faced with Alura, ‘Play it off, Danvers. Fucking use your damn lying skills.”

“Hey, Alura,” Was said nervously, “I just… I.. Well, mother’s day is coming up,” The woman nodded after a moment of watching the girl fumble for her words, “And my mom is out of town and I was feeling the need for, um, a hug,” Alex choked the words out, “And I just want to thank you for everything that you’ve done for me over the years. You’ve really been like a second mother to me.”

Alex watched the woman stare at her for a long moment before a large smile broke out over her face and she hugged Alex tightly. The girl awkwardly hugged her back and let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, Alex! That’s so sweet! Thank you, sweetheart. I love you like my own.”

Alex nodded along to her little spiel before taking the first chance she got to make a bee-line right back into her own yard.

Alex: 911

Astra: I’m out picking up paint supplies.

Alex: Oh, god. I need like six showers.

Alex was still shaking from what had just happened and answered her phone when it rang, “Astra,” Was whined out in answer.

“Alex, what happened?”

“I hugged your fucking sister because I didn’t think she was home and my stupid self just assumed it was you. And then I had to spew some bull shit about feeling alone with mother’s day coming up and thanked her.”

The line was silent for a moment, “You didn’t.”

“I fucking did,” Alex groaned out in frustration.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. We’ll go to the gym. You need to hit something.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So you actually did the walk of shame yesterday,” Was murmured out as they laid together the next night in Alex’s bed. The girl was running her fingertips lightly over Astra’s toned stomach. Astra laughed softly and caught the girl’s hand before bringing it to her lips and pressing kisses to her knuckles.

“I did. And your new hug buddy had something to say about the large hickey you left on my neck too,” Alex growled in response before touching the woman’s neck again.

“Oops. She may have something to say tomorrow too then,” Astra just laughed at her response and turned her head to catch the girl’s lips in a lazy kiss.

“Maybe keep those below the collar, Lex?” Was mumbled against her lips and the girl nodded as she lifted up on her elbow and looked down at Astra.

“That can be arranged,” Was said with a smirk as the girl shifted and brought her lips to the woman’s collar bone.

“You’re going to kill me.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra woke the next morning to an empty bed which was odd being that when Alex usually woke up, she woke her too. Her question was answered when the girl stalked back into the room in her underwear and a large t-shirt with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Morning,” Was mumbled out as Alex took a seat cross legged on the bed. Astra reached out and gripped the front of her shirt in her hand before tugging gently. Alex smirked and kissed her softly before sitting back.

“Why are you gloomy?” Astra asked as she reached for the cup in the girl’s hands as she sat up and took a drink of it.

“I’m not gloomy,” Was mumbled out stubbornly.

“Baby, you’re gloomy,” Alex sighed in response.

“My mother called early this morning,” Astra nodded and reached for the girl’s hand which was flailing around absently while she spoke, “And she said something which resulted in me accidently coming out to her.. She’s not happy and she let me know it quite loudly over the phone.”

Astra sat the coffee on the bedside table before reaching out and pulling the girl into her arms. Alex settled against her and relaxed at once as Astra wound her arms around her and held her close.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Alex nodded and tucked her face into Astra’s neck, “How do I get this gloomy look off of your face?”

“I’m not gloomy,” Was said again and Astra laughed before standing with the girl in her arms and stepping into Alex’s bathroom. She sat her down to her feet before turning on the shower, “This your way of saying I smell?”

“No, I just thought you might want to shower with me,” Astra said casually as she stepped under the spray and closed the door, “Of course, you don’t have to,” Was said playfully before she heard the door open and a body press against her back. 

Alex pressed her forehead to the woman’s back while her hands locked over her stomach, “Thank you, Ash.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra: Alura would like to thank my one night stand for making me shower before my walk of shame this morning.

Alex giggled when she read that during her lunch break at camp.

Alex: Tell her it was my pleasure ;)

Astra: Mm, maybe I shouldn’t tell her that.

Alex: That’s probably wise. I’m surprisingly off tomorrow. What do I have to do to get your fine ass to hang out with me?

Astra: You could ask, for starters.. With those puppy eyes that I can’t seem to resist.

Alex: That’s good information to have.

oooOOooOOooo

So, Alex had pouted her question out and Astra had laughed before nodding and leaning forward to kiss the girl’s bottom lip gently, “Of course,” Had been mumbled against her lips and she’d felt Alex smile before kissing her back.

So here she was, in Alex’s bed the next morning with the girl using her as a pillow, not that she minded per say. Alex’s head was pillowed on her chest and her legs were tangled with the woman’s. One hand was still tangled with Astra’s from where she had grabbed it before falling asleep and the other was laid delicately on the woman’s stomach.

Astra leaned forward and pressed her lips to the girl’s forehead, “I love you so much.”

“Mmmm,” Was mumbled out as the girl shifted, “I love you too,” Astra laughed at the half pronounced words in the girl’s sleepy state and ran a hand over her back gently, “I love you so much,” Was whispered again as the girl pressed her lips to the woman’s skin chastely. 

“You’re kind of fucking adorable and it’s not fair,” Astra said teasingly as she shifted so they were on their sides facing each other, “I mean how is someone not supposed to completely melt after that?”

Alex laughed softly and leaned forward to press her lips to the woman’s gently. Astra wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her flush against her.

oooOOooOOooo

They were in the pool together later. Alex had received a text saying that Alura and Kara would be out shopping today if she wanted to come but she had declined.

It was only about twenty minutes after the two had gotten in the pool though that they had pulled back up after heading out to shop and finding the mall closed for some practically unknown holiday. Kara had headed upstairs and Alura headed into the kitchen to start lunch.

She glanced out of the window to see her sister laughing at something that Alex had said. She smiled softly. It was a wonder to her that her sister and her daughter’s best friend of all people had become such close friends. She supposed they just had a bit in common.

She then watched as Alex resurfaced near Astra and spat water at her. The woman had made a disgusted face before splashing her back. Alura made a face at that. It was a little intimate but it wasn’t anything that she hadn’t seen Alex and Kara do before.

It was the next moment, when Alex had been pulled into Astra’s arms and the girl had firmly pressed her lips to the woman’s, that Alura looked up again. She dropped the plate that she had been holding, not caring that it shattered, as she left the house.

The kissing had only heated since she’d looked up and by the time she entered the pool gate, they were heavily making out. She cleared her throat and watched the two of them freeze before Alex slid away from Astra’s body and they looked up at her.

“What the hell?”

oooOOooOOooo

Kara had heard her mother yelling from upstairs and followed the sound without a second thought. She found her mother towering over the side of the pool while Alex and Astra floated below her.

“Why are you yelling?” Was asked as she finally looked up from her phone where she was having a text conversation with Cat.

“Your Aunt…. Alex…. They…. Astra…. Mmm,” Kara looked at her mother with a scrunched up face before glancing to the two in the pool.

“Someone wanna explain in English?” She saw Alex sigh before she started for the ladder to climb from the pool while Astra trailed after her at a distance.

“Alura.. Is a little stunned,” Alex said and waved her hand like it wasn’t a big deal, “Nothing to worry about.”

It was then that Alura regained her ability to speak, “Nothing to worry about?!” Kara’s eyes widened. Her mother didn’t yell. Ever, “Nothing? You’re thirty six years old, Astra. What are you thinking?!”

Kara was still confused but watched the encounter trying to make out what was going on in front of her, “Can I go put some clothes on?” Was squeaked out by Alex and Alura turned her glare to her before waving her off. The girl practically sprinted into the house and came out moments later still not dry but with her clothes on now and handed Astra a towel.

Alura took a deep breath, “What are you thinking?” It was directed at Astra and Alex had finally had enough.

“Woah, I’m an adult and I can make this decision for myself. She didn’t forcefully rob the cradle here, Alura,” Was said defiantly and Kara finally caught on. Her eyes widened and she conspicuously continued to text Cat while everything panned out in front of her.

“Alex, sweetheart, you don’t know what you’re doing,” Alex’s eyes flashed and Astra actually stepped farther to the side away from the girl when she saw the look, “She’s taking advantage of you.”

Astra opened her mouth to protest but Alex’s voice cut her off, “Are you kidding me? I started this! If anyone is taking advantage of anyone else, it’s me. And I know exactly what I’m doing, believe it or not.”

Alex’s phone beeped and she picked it up before groaning, “Kara, are you texting your fucking girlfriend right now?” She had received a text from the snarky blonde that just said ‘congrats, Danvers’.

Kara squeaked and Alura turned towards her for a moment, “You have a girlfriend?!”

“At least mine is my age,” Was fired back and Alex’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, K. Twenty and twenty seven are the same number,” She said with disdain that she knew she would regret later.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Kara nodded at her mother. No one was messing with Alura right now while she was fired up, “And what do you have to say for yourself?” Was asked as she turned on Astra. Alex watched her stare blankly at Alura before her eyes flickered to her own and she softened.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Was finally said coldly and Alex shivered slightly at the tone that had come from the woman, “I never have before and I won’t now.”

“Leave.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was a wreck. She hadn’t heard from Astra since she had fled her backyard after throwing an apologetic look her way. Alex had just nodded. She knew she had to do what she had to do right then.

Alura had tried to talk to her but Alex had turned away from her, stepped inside her house, locked the door and the deadbolt, and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She’d eagerly checked her phone every time it made a sound only to find it to be another text or call from Kara. 

She hadn’t slept and then she had been a mess at camp. The kids kept asking “Miss Alex” what was wrong and why she looked so sad. A couple of them had even tried to cheer her up and she had plastered a fake smile on her face for the rest of the day so they would stop asking.

The girl had now showered and was sat curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed. Her phone rang and she took her time reaching out for it. She glanced at the screen to see the picture of Astra laughing that she had happened to snap one night that they had spent together. The girl answered the call immediately.

“Astra?”

“Baby, hey,” Was cooed into the phone and Alex felt her dams finally break. She hadn’t cried in the two days after everything had blown up and now she couldn’t seem to stop, “Alex, come on, hey. Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry. Where are you?” Was cried out as the girl tried to get herself under control.

“I’m in a hotel. I’m sorry I didn’t call you yesterday. I threw my phone against the wall and I just got it to where it would turn back on,” Alex sniffed and could feel herself relaxing just because of the woman’s voice, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Was mumbled out and Astra sighed, “I miss you,” Was said as she started to cry again.

“You’re breaking my heart, Lex,” Was said softly into the phone and Alex tried once again to stop crying, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

“We don’t end like this do we?” Was asked tearfully.

“No, baby. We don’t end like this.”

“You promise, Ash?”

“I promise, sweetheart,” Alex had fallen onto her side to lay on the bed while they spoke, “Are you sure you’re okay, Lex?”

“Yes, I’m okay. I didn’t realize how scared I was when I didn’t hear from you for so long,” She sighed, “I love you so much, Astra.”

“I love you, baby. So much,” Was said.

“Will you stay on the phone with me?” Was asked quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had been a little more upbeat at camp the next day and hadn’t had as many children asking her what was wrong. She was walking out to the empty parking lot now. She had been in charge of staying after to make sure everything was out of the pool.

Alex looked up from her phone when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and dropped her bag as she ran forward into Astra’s arms.

The woman caught her around the waist and lifted her into her arms as she swung her around while the girl clung to her like her life depended on it. Alex crushed their lips together as soon as she pulled back to see her and tangled her fingers into Astra’s hair to pull her impossibly closer.

The woman kissed her back just as desperately and after a moment she could taste Alex’s tears. She pulled back and swiped her thumbs over the girl’s cheeks to wipe them away, “I’m here, baby. I’m right here,” Alex nodded and hugged her tightly again, “I’m not leaving you.”

“You bet your ass you’re not.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was in her room that night when she looked up as someone opened her bedroom door. Of course she’d forgotten to deadbolt the front door and Kara had let herself it.

“Get out of my house,” Was said coldly as Alex pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“Alex,” Was said softly and the brunette shook her head before hiding her face in her knees, “Alex, I just don’t get it.”

“There’s nothing to get, Kara. It’s not your relationship.”

“She’s fifteen years older than you are, Alex?”

“I don’t care,” Was mumbled out and Kara sighed.

“She looks like my mom,” Was said almost disgustingly and Alex almost smiled but couldn’t give the girl the satisfaction.

“I don’t see that when I look at her,” Was said softly.

“I just don’t understand it,” Was said after a moment, “Help me understand it, Alex.”

The girl was silent for a long time before shrugging, “I love her, Kara,” Was said. Kara almost gasped at the pure raw emotion in her best friend’s voice and shifted closer to her and placed a hand on her leg, “I just love her.”

“Alex, are you sure?” The girl was still for a moment before looking up into Kara’s eyes and sighing as she nodded.

“I’ve never been surer of anything,” Was said softly.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex hadn’t seen Astra in two days since the woman had shown up after camp that day. She’d talked to her over the phone for hours but it wasn’t the same. She missed her girlfriend and she missed being held in her arms and feeling her near her.

She answered her phone when it rang with Astra’s contact popping up on her screen and sighed as she heard the woman’s voice.

“I miss you,” Was whispered into the phone that night after they’d spoken for a good part of the evening.

“I miss you too, Lex. I want nothing more than to have you in my arms, baby.”

“Then come fix that,” Was said and she heard the woman sigh.

“Alura threatened a restraining order if she found out I came near you again,” Was said softly after a moment and Alex gaped.

The girl sat on the phone for what felt like hours before finally finding her voice, “She what?”

“I know, baby. I’m sorry, but I can’t come near your house or she’ll do it,” Alex could feel her anger growing and had to really fight the urge to go bang Kara’s door down and have a few choice words with her mother.

“That’s bullshit, Astra. She can’t do that to us. Can she?”

“I don’t know,” Was whispered out moments later, “I do know that I love you. I love you so much and nothing is going to change that, Lex.”

“I love you too, Ash. So much, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Alex came home from camp a few days later, she found her mother sat at the kitchen table. The woman looked up as she entered the room and gestured to the seat across from her.

“Hey mom,” Was said questioningly.

“Alura made sure she found me as soon as I got home,” Was said evenly without giving her thoughts away.

“Mom,” Was said but she was cut off.

“Alex, why did you never tell me you liked girls?”

The brunette stared hard at her for a moment before actually laughing, “That’s what you want to know?”

“I thought you told me things like that. I thought you knew that I would accept you, sweetheart,” Alex grinned and nodded.

“I do, mom. I didn’t tell anyone. I wasn’t ready to,” Eliza nodded after a moment.

“And the other thing,” Her mother still didn’t give anything away with her voice. Alex had always had the hardest time reading the woman, “Astra?”

Alex just nodded and her mother stared at her for a moment, “I’m not going to apologize.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Was said softly, “You don’t even have to explain yourself to me. But I would like it if you wanted to.”

The girl stared in disbelief before nodding slowly, “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I just.. She was cool. And she wasn’t Alura. The complete opposite actually. And she liked the same things I liked and I don’t know. Somewhere down the line, I developed feelings for her. And, lord, that woman liked me back. Me. And the rest is just.. It’s history, you know? I love her. I love her, mom.”

Eliza still didn’t shift her face and Alex sat nervously in her seat while the woman just stared at her, “I’m not going to say that I too much like it.. At least not right now. But you’re an adult and you’ve never given me a reason to question your judgement. I don’t know why Alura felt the need to do what she did but I assured her that you were mine and you were grown and she had no jurisdiction,” Alex stared still not quite grasping what her mother was saying, “Baby, if she makes you happy. If you truly love her as you say you do. Then go for it.”

The girl smiled softly and got up to round the table and hug her mother, “Really?”

“You’ve always been independent, Alexandra. I’m not going to tell you what you can and can’t do now. I would like to meet this woman at some point though.”

Alex laughed and nodded as she pulled back from her mother and grinned at her, “Well, what are you waiting for? Call your girl and get out of here.”


End file.
